wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Snake and The Red Flower
Jambu Jambu started to go pale green is my sister ok are the other rainwings ok what is going on. then out of nowhere two red eyes appeared out of the shadows, then the dragon who owned the eyes came next "who are you?" Jambu asked "I'm Viper and I need food" everyone backed away from the SandWing Tulip Tulip was gliding though the Rainforest with uncle Jambu while he told her the story of the dragon of Sand and Lava "and the dragon came out of the tunnel and flew up to one of the healers and said "take the stone off my scales" so the healer took the stone off her scales then the dragon left and while she left she said I will be back for the dragon by the name of Flame!""Jambu finished "you're playing with me right that’s my dad's name" Tulip said flustered "sorry but that’s what she said" answered Uncle Jambu then Tulip felt pain in her wing and fell with a thud but she wasn't the only thing that fell Viper Viper woke in an cage that she could not melt with her fire she would have screamed but out of nowhere a RainWing appeared and started interrogating her "why did you attack a dragonet by the name of Tulip. Why did you come to the Rainforest. and what do you want" "Firstly I didn’t attack your stupid dragonet and I tell you the answer to question two and three I am here for Flame" Viper answered. The Rainwings eyes widened and left the room and came back with a sky wing with a scar across his face and a shocked expression. Viper smiled "Hello Flame" Flame "Viper you are alive? How?" "Ha, it would take a lot more than lava to kill me" "how about me I could kill you" "you wouldn't you love me" "not any more I have a wife and a dragonet who you almost killed and I'm not felling very merciful, good by Viper" Tulip "hey dad guess what Uncle Jambu called you" "what is it this time?" "he called you an acid green cradle snatching pansy" "he's getting better at this, hey guess what" "what" "an old enemy of mine has come to the Rainforest and we are going to tie her wings and barb and let you fight her at the skywing palace" "Really dad that sounds like so much fun" "but don't tell your mother" "too late" Kinkajou interrupted "I normally would say no but she hurt my baby so, SHE MUST DIE!" Viper "here again I see" said the Gard to Viper "you killed the queens champion in the progress of escaping, you’re the only one who could do this" "Charcoal didn't stand a chance against me. So who am I going to fight now? "Tulip of the RainWings and SkyWings" "please the wittle baby dragonet that I injured I could kill her with my tail tied behind my back" 'let's see then" Kinkajou "If anything happens to Tulip, Flame I swear I'll.." "She'll be fine she is the best fighter in both kingdoms, she'll be fine" "today we have an execution battle for Viper of the SandWings and apposing her is Tulip of the RainWings and SkyWings but Viper will have her tail tide up to stop her from wining. Claws ready fire ready FIGHT!" Tulip Tulip knew how to fight sandwings it is easy when you learn the tricks but Viper she had her venioms tail tied behind her this is surely going to be an easy win, Viper raised her useless tale in the air and got into battle position and so did Tulip Viper opened her mouth to make an intimidating speech but before she could speak Tulip blasted fire down her throat afterwards Tulip sat down she knew that Viper would not survive and she was right after a few seconds Viper had died claws outstretched as if she was trying to have one last hit before she died Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)